


Little Firefly

by Blah478



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blah478/pseuds/Blah478
Summary: Kamilah just got back from a 5 day business trip. She has a lot of surprises for Amy.





	1. Chapter 1

At the busy JFK airport, with business people hurrying about and families walking side by side.  
“ Kamilah!! “ Amy blurted as she jumps to hug kamilah. Kamilah smirks as she returns the hug.   
“ Hello little firefly. “ she whispers into her ear, ignoring all the flashes of cameras and hushed whispers around her.   
“let's go somewhere a little more private. “ Kamilah said gently. Amy agrees as she slips her hand to hold Kamilah’s. They walk side by side as they go to the private limousine waiting for them.  
“ You do not know how much I missed you. “ Amy exclaimed. Kamilah chuckles as she feels the tiny little box in her pocket inside her jacket.   
“ Really then? How about I show you. “ Kamilah joked as she moves to straddle Amy’s lap as she dives passionately into a kiss. Her fangs lightly scrape across Amy’s soft, lower lip. Amy surprised, dropped her phone and put her arms around Kamilah’s lower neck. After that long, passionate kiss, Kamilah nuzzles into Amy’s neck. Purring happily as she listens to the slow thump of Amy’s heartbeat. They don’t have a care in the world as car’s horns blast and people’s chatter on the sidewalk. Finally Kamilah returns to her own seat and announced “ We are not going back to my apartment yet. “ Amy surprised, she stared at the beautiful eyes of Kamilah. The deepest, purest dark brown there is deeper than the darkest coffee bean. Kamilah flashes her a smile as she straightens her velvety purple jacket. Her mind wandering as she imagines the outcome of the next hour.   
At Central Park, Kamilah grabs Amy’s hand and leads her to a beautiful fountain that is lit up by floating lanterns. An open space with a sidewalk that leads to the front of the fountain. An Owl hoots from a nearby tree and the soft chirps of crickets filled the air. Kamilah commanded Amy to sit at the edge of the fountain. Kamilah walks off trying to gain enough confidence to continue what she is about to do. She finally gains enough confidence as she walks back over to Amy. Kamilah begins speaking   
“Amy, I only know you for a couple of years, and they feel like a century. A century that is mostly filled with happiness that only you can make. Amy....” she bends down on one knee and took the box out of her pocket as she starts to talk again “ will you marry me?”   
Amy sits there looking shock as she shrieked   
“ YES!! Kamilah how lovely. “   
Amy pulls Kamilah closer with superhuman strength. Kamilah moves a stray piece of hair away from Amy’s face, tucking it behind her ear. Amy still awestruck, Kamilah advances, her eyes turning red as she stoops up Amy and Passionately kisses her. Amy finally gets out of shock and says   
“ I can’t believe it, the most beautiful vampire is going to be my wife. And I’m just a measly human who decided to be at the job interview that day. “   
Kamilah sighs as she listens to her pathetic rant about her self worth. She finally speaks up   
“ You are the human that got me interested in life again. I love you Amy. “   
they stood there hugging for a long time as a nearby speaker plays “ Mirror “ by Justin Timberlake. Adrian shows up just in time to take a beautiful picture of them as they slay to the beat of the song.


	2. Little Firefly P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Priya tries to get ahold of Amy and takes her away?

Amy stretches as she woke up. She feels a sudden warmth as Kamilah slides into the velvety, soft, king sized bed. “ Kamilah what were you doing up so early in the evening?” Amy asked still blurry eyed. Kamilah chuckles as she announced “ I made special plans for us tonight at the nearby botanical garden.” Kamilah could hear Amy’s heart flutter as she bolts up from her drowsiness. The light gray blanket lighty falls into Amy’s lap. “ Kamilah you didn't have to..” Amy faltered. She silently adds “ Kamilah I don't need to go anywhere or spend any money to make me happy because all I need is right here beside me.” Kamilah smirks as she wraps her smooth arm around Amy’s back and rests her head on Amy’s shoulder. Kamilah loses herself to her train of thought until the shimmer of the sunset lands on the scab Adrian gifted to her. The scab is across from the bed at the top shelf of the cabinet filled with various artifacts of the centuries she lived though. At the right side of the bed is the window that overlooks the city below. Curtains covering the window except for a little slit by the far end of the wall. “ I still remember the day I saw you.” Kamilah whispers to herself, Startling Amy. Amy lays there silently, hoping Kamilah will continue the story. Kamilah speaks just barely above a whisper, vulnerability in her voice. “ I just thought you were just another human that fulfills the job for a little while until he fires you. Just a human that didn't know anything about vampires or history. Once you handed me the scab I dismissed you from my mind until you spoke about how it resembles rebirth. Until now I didn’t know why it click in my mind. Amy… you give me another chance at life, a happy, peaceful life. Away from that horrible monster.” Amy smiles, as she messes up Kamilah’s sleek, beautiful brown hair. They cuddle together as the city lights up with the street lights and flickering of the cars going by.

At the botanical garden, flowers bloom with artificial light (that doesn't hurt vampires) as Kamilah and Amy enter the green house. “ All these flowers combined still don’t outweigh the beauty of you, Kamilah.” Amy complemented. Kamilah, first time in her life blushed. Amy jabs her elbow lightly into Kamilah’s side. “ Looks like I made the queen blushed.” Amy beamed. Kamilah rolls her eyes and slips her hand to Amy’s lower back guiding her along as she explains the flowers Amy pointed out. Amy stops as she finds a giant bulb of red lilies. “ These are my favorite flower.” Amy says excitedly. Kamilah chuckles as she comes up from behind and hugs Amy. “ Even more of a favorite than me?” Kamilah whines. Amy lets out a quick laugh and grins. “ No queen, you are my favorite person that came into my life.” Amy dumbfoundly stated. Kamilah turns Amy around and kisses Amy. Amy responds back and pulls Kamilah closer.  
Glass shatters as Priya steps out. Kamilah flares her fangs and glowing red eyes come out. “ What are you doing?” Kamilah hisses as she steps in front of Amy. Priya just laughs as she swiftly goes to Amy. “ Taking back what should have been mine.” Priya states. Rage builds up in Kamilah as Priya steps closer. “ Guards capture the pet while I deal with this old hag.” Priya commanded. Too many vampires come out as Amy watches, blinded to her spot by fear. “ Kamilah!!” Amy screams as she sees Kamilah getting struck to the floor by Pryia. Priya places her heel to the back of Kamilah’s neck. “ This is what you get for taking my pet out under my nose. You’re as bad as Adrian with these mesly pets thinking they deserve the same rights as we do.” Priya hisses into Kamilah’s face. Kamilah groans as she sees Amy being dragged away. “ Amy don’t worry! I’ll save you, I promise.” Kamilah screams out as she gains back her breath and kicks Priya away. Priya easily escapes as Kamilah gets up, not worrying if she has dirt on her suit. She runs straight to Adrian’s office.


	3. Little Firefly P.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy experiences Priya’s true self for the first time. Kamilah and the gang try to find where Amy is.

“Amy~!” Priya’s voice echoes off the walls. Amy stood rigid as she heard the voice. Priya click of heels growing closer. Amy looks around trying to find an escape route. The room has bland, white walls with no windows. The lay out is very basic, she misses Kamilah and her king sized bed. Instead of a bed, her “bed” is made out of straw raised up on a little platform. She has a basic washroom. She starts to panic as she got out of shock. She backs into one of corners, back pressed against the wall. “Amy, I know you are not hiding from me.” Priya’s voice fills the room, almost inviting but is laced with poison. “ I-i’m here-e” Amy trembles as she answers. Priya laughs as she came into the room. Her fanged grin shows as she closes the gap between them. Amy crouches down, trying to make herself smaller. “ Now come here and be a good little pet.” Priya commands. “ NO!” Amy declared with a sudden burst of energy. “ so you’re going to do it the hard way then?” Priya provoked. Amy tries to stand up, Priya backhands her against the wall. The last thing she sees before she blacks out is Priya coming closer with her fangs bared. “ Kamilah….” Amy’s voice fades, not even Priya could hear her. 

Kamilah’s head started to throb, when she was in the meeting room with Adrian, Jax, and Lily. The lights are starting to blind her. As the meeting concluded and they have a layout of the place where Amy is kept, Kamilah lost complete focus. Adrian rushed over to her. “ Kamilah are you ok?” Adrian doubted. “ Amy is getting hurt.” Kamilah addressed, her voice filled with pain. “ How?” He demanded. “There is no time to explain.” Kamilah snapped. Once she got back to her feet they rush to Priya’s apartment. On the flat rooftop, they could see everything. Central Park, Kamilah’s office, and the little botanical garden they visited a few days ago. “ Adrian go take on the guards by Amy but leave her for me. Jax go find Priya and send her to me. Lily make sure there is no evidence left behind.” Kamilah’s voice rings out, her authoritative voice taking control. Jax goes down first, then Lily to go delete security footage. Adrian helps comfort Kamilah while they are waiting for Priya. They stay on the open rooftop. Priya finally walks out of the stairs. Kamilah rams Priya down, sliding out her two daggers. Kamilah catches her daggers and slides them down Priya’s face. “ You crazy B-” Priya screamed. Kamilah then goes for the kill and plunges the dagger right at her heart. Pryia, too quick, dodges out of the way, and grabs Kamilah’s wrist. “ You think you can easily beat me?” Priya laughs. Adrian steps out and knocks Priya down, holding her hands above her head. “ Kamilah go for the kill!” Adrian exclaimed. She doesn’t take any chances and plunges her dagger straight in Priya’s heart. She explodes into ashes. “ Now let's go rescue my queen!” Advised Kamilah. Adrian agreed, he went to get Jax and Lily and then meet up with Kamilah and Amy. As Kamilah walks down the hall she calls out to Amy “ Little firefly, I completed my promise.” “Kamilah-h?” Amy stutters. “ Yes, Amy darling I’m here to take you home.” Amy runs and jumps to hug Kamilah “Kamilah!!” Blurted Amy. She starts to cry. “You don’t know how much I miss you Kamilah.” “ shush, little firefly. We will go home now, a nice bed and a vampire to snuggle up to.” Smoothed Kamilah.


	4. Little Firefly P.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End?

During the first night back home, Amy wouldn’t let go of Kamilah. As they lay in their king sized bed, Kamilah couldn’t fall asleep. Amy, already asleep clings to Kamilah’s arm and pulls it closer to her. “ Pryia… No..” Amy whimpers. Hearing the name of her enemy, Kamilah bolts out of bed. Amy drowsily wakes up. “ Kamilah what happen?” Amy slurs.“ Nothing.” Kamilah sharply responds, looking around the room to make sure that no one is in the same room as them. Her heartbeat finally slowing down, she climbs back into bed. Kamilah wraps her arm around Amy, pulling her closer. “ You were sleep talking, firefly.” Kamilah gently says. “ that.. nightmare.. it happened.” Amy whispers. “ What is it about?” Kamilah questioned.“ When I stood up for myself, Pryia backhanded me into a wall. Then stalk towards me with her fanged grin.” trembled Amy. Kamilah hisses, fangs bared as she climbs on top of Amy to protect her. “ She will never lay a hand on you again.” Kamilah addressed. Once they both calmed down, Kamilah leans forward to kiss Amy, Amy responds by deepening the kiss and warp her fingers into Kamilah’s sleek, brown hair. “ Kamilah.” Amy moans. Kamilah chuckles,and rolls off of Amy. She moves the loose, black, curly hair Amy has out of her face. “ Little firefly you always amused me.” Kamilah says. Kamilah rests her head on Amy’s shoulder and listens to Amy’s slow heartbeat. “ Kamilah I love you.” Amy whispers. “ Amy, you don’t know how much I love you too.” Kamilah responds. Kamilah spoons Amy to sleep. 

In the evening Adrian texts “ Hey Kamilah, I need to see you and Amy at my office to talk about last night.” Kamilah rolls her eyes as she responds back “ Ok, see you at 11.” Amy walks up behind Kamilah and wraps her arms around her waist. “ Kamilah what are you doing?” Amy asks. “ Adrian wants to see us tonight.” Kamilah responds. “ I need to talk to you about something.” Kamilah added. “Oh?” Amy hesitated. “ I think I could feel your pain last night.” Kamilah worriedly said. Amy, worry in her eyes, ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Kamilah bolts to the door and tries to open it but it’s lock. “ Amy, you ok?” “No” sobbed Amy. “Honey, what’s wrong?” Kamilah empathized. “I-i called out your name before I passed out.” Amy croak. “ Honey, why does that worry you?” Kamilah gently says, as she rests her head on the door. “ I didn’t want you to suffer.” Amy sobs. “ It's going to be ok, sweetheart.” Kamilah smoothes Amy. After Amy finally calm down, “Lets go get you ready for that meeting.” Kamilah commands. As Amy walks out of the bathroom, she takes Kamilah’s arm and loops it around her arm. Once they stood by the closet, Kamilah leans forward and gently kisses Amy. “Thank you.” Amy says. “ Your welcome.” Kamilah responds back. Kamilah puts her arm around Amy’s lower back as they walk into the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is my first fanfic. I could probably continue this but I’m taking a break from this piece and move on to a better fanfic that will have more detailed scenes. Any advice will be appreciated.


End file.
